


Out Like A Light.

by Aclockworksony



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Death Note Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternative Perspective, Alternative Universe - Carry On, Angst, Boarding School, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, English people, First Person, Fluff, Humour, Kiyomi Takada - Freeform, L - Freeform, L Lawliet - Freeform, Light Yagami - Freeform, M/M, Mikami Teru - Freeform, Misa Amane - Freeform, Rivals to Lovers, Watford Eighth Year, Watford School of Magick, carry on, carry on au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aclockworksony/pseuds/Aclockworksony
Summary: LAWLIGHT WATFORD AU IDK WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OKAY???
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Out Like A Light.

**Lawliet.**

His magic tastes like blood. Iron. It pools in your mouth and it makes you question if his magic really is brimming with killing intent or if it isn’t on purpose- I think it is.

I’m almost completely sure that it is. I know it is. He’s really high and mighty about it all- because his father is in the coven. He got into Watford because he’s privileged. He just happens to be...good. Really good. Talented. The bastard.

However, as much as I’d love not to think of him. I do. A lot. Because he’s my rival- because I want to beat the shit out of him. I just want to beat him. I just want to win. [I will. I know I will. I have to. I will if it kills me.]

Regardless. I live on the grounds of Watford. So I’m stuck here, usually with the others- They’re all young and annoying, but they look up to me. Mello and that lot. I have to tutor them over the summer- because I’m the best. Also because Yagami isn’t always here- well. He has a family to go back to. I don’t. Unless the others count? The headmistress calls us the ‘Wammy Kids.’ I couldn’t tell you why, she just does. Maybe I’ll find out if I read enough- maybe it’s ironic. Or tragic. I couldn’t say. I’m past the point of caring...I think. I guess I just don’t care.

* * *

  
  


I’m a prodigy. That’s what Mrs Bunce tells me… She says she hasn’t seen somebody so talented since- a while. Everybody must have been very, very average before me. That’s what I’ve gathered. But Yagami gets told the same.

Maybe that’s why The Crucible put us together in first year. He avoids me- he spites me. I don’t know if I hate him. I just want to beat him.

He’s staring again- I hate this dorm. It's big but I can still feel his eyes on me- those deep, dark copper eyes. The girls would love this. I hate it- it’s only the start of the year and he’s already staring. Although- I guess I’m no better. I don’t sleep much, he does. He has to- that’s what he tells me. [“ **If I don’t sleep, it hinders my learning.** ” “It doesn’t hinder mine.” **“Because you’re weird, L.”** ] So I stare when he sleeps so I can get back at him. Even when he doesn’t know I’m doing it. Unless he does? Which I’ve considered, but I doubt is the case. He’s a light sleeper though. So...Maybe he does know? Maybe that’s why he does it when he’s awake- the shit.

Magic and...Him. Those are the only two things in my life that I think about or at least what I think about most frequently when it’s not sweets. Yagami because he’s the only person I want to beat and magic because I’m fucking fantastic at it. It’s just words. Words with meaning- and I’m immaculate with words. Or at least, I think I am.

No. I know I am.

“Staring.”

“Mhm.”

“Stop.”

  
“Am I bothering you, L?”

He’s the only one that calls me L. I don’t know why- everyone else just calls me Lawliet. I don’t want a pet name from him. His hair is shorter. 

“Yes. You are, Yagami.”

So I call him by his last name. I guess it’s only fair- except it doesn’t seem to bother him. This is the extent of our conversations unless we debate, have a genuine question or argue.

Debating and arguing is very different. Debate is when we’re in class and butting heads. Argument is when we’re actually malicious toward each other. Maybe I do hate him…? I don’t care enough to think of that. Does he? Does he think of me as much as I think of him? Does he want to beat me as much as I want to beat him?

How badly does he want to win?

Why do we want to beat each other again?

* * *

**Yagami.**

I loathe him. I’m better than him.

God. I want to beat him bloody and raw just because he’s the only person who can outwit me. I hate that. I’m supposed to be the best. I’m the bloody prodigy, not him. Why did the Crucible put us together? I don’t want to look out for him. I want him gone. He stared at me my first night here. We were 11. So I did it to spite him. He did it first- and he never stopped. This is our final year and he never fucking stopped- that’s humiliating and suspicious. So. I didn’t stop either. Which...is equally as embarrassing. I guess.

L’s hair is a mess. As it is every year. He doesn’t even wear the uniform unless he’s bothers. [Which is really, really rare.] So he’s often in some white, long sleeved top and jeans.

Fucking _jeans._ He doesn’t even spell them so that they aren’t wrinkly or unclean. Which is really the easiest thing possible. He just pisses me off. Creeps me out and we live together. He’s like some creature that haunts my room with those big- dark eyes of his. 

He sits on his bed and ignores me. Good. We’ve broken the ice now. I don’t need to care. Except from when he stares at me at night- I would go over there and smack him if I could without the danger of getting kicked out. I call him L because he doesn’t deserve the effort of saying his name- and his calling me Yagami doesn’t bother me because I like my last name. We’re a powerful family, I love to be reminded of that, that I’m powerful. So he’s unintentionally making me feel good about myself and I’m never going to tell him that. [I mean it. I do.]

Our room is in the Mummers House. Near the top- not the top dorm though. Not like I wanted. It hasn’t been touched. We aren’t allowed in there- but I sneak in anyways. Mrs Bunce says it’s because it has history. I could make history if I had that dorm. I could make history anywhere though, so I guess it doesn’t really matter.

My bed is closest to the window- it’s tidier on my side. There’s a clear divide between myself and L’s side of the room. His floor is littered with books [even though there’s a shelf.] , papers and stinks of his magic which leaves a sweet- putrid scent. Or at least, it was pleasant at first and now I’ve grown to hate it. When he spells me or something- it wells up with a sweet scent that bites inside your mouth and tingles, it’s not as pleasant as it sounds because now I hate sweets. I make the effort to avoid sweet pastries and confectionery now- it’s a reminder of the person I loathe the most and it’s just become a foul prospect to me unless it’s a drink. I can drink tea with honey or some soft drinks..at least he hasn’t ruined that for me yet.

Opening my suitcase, I ‘ **_As you were!’_ **the room, that includes L’s side- the room reverts to how it was at the end of the previous year. Clean. Clothes shootout and whip past my ear, back in the wardrobe for another year. I’m surprised that it worked as I had intended. I raise an eyebrow,

“Waste of Magick.” L retorts.

“Shut up.”

  
  


I think I might kill him. One day. That’s what it’ll come down to. The two of us. Maybe he’ll kill me. I don’t know- I just know that I’ll do it. 

Maybe not kill him...but actually harm him. I’ve thought about taking away his voice. That would ruin him.

Maybe I shouldn’t hate somebody this much- I just want to be the best. I just want to beat him.

Does he think about me this much too? I doubt it. He doesn’t look like he thinks much, well, Not about this sort of stuff. I doubt he cares to be honest. Which gives me a big spoonful of humbleness to swallow because even I think I sound borderline obsessed- which is why I never talk to Mikami about it. He'd probably point it out- the prick.

God. I haven’t even thought about Takada… She’s supposed to be my girlfriend and I haven’t even spoken to her since I got back.

I ought to do that huh…

I wonder how Misa is- since I dumped her last year. Probably a wreck since she thought more of me than I’ll ever think of anybody. She was pretty though. Didn’t stop sending me magicked texts all summer. I just ignored them. I should stop having girlfriends. I don’t care about them enough- it’s too disingenuous and a distraction from my studies, but Takada looks 100 times better on my arm than Misa ever did. So, I guess it could be worse. Maybe I’ll break up with her before Christmas, I’ll use my exams as an excuse.

_“You’re too much right now. I love you..but I think about you too much. I need to pass with good grades if I want to get into the coven. I need you out of my head, for now Kiyomi. We have the future.”_

That might work if I lie effectively enough, and I probably will because my lies are so pretty that anybody will listen to them.

I don’t just want to get onto the Coven. I want to be The Mage. I will be the damn Mage if it kills me. I just want to change the World of Magic. Not just in the UK either.. I want to make up for the mistakes of the past. To finally crack down on magickal criminals, scum and creatures that aren’t worth protecting. I’ll do it. It’s my destiny. I don’t care if they don’t want a Mage, I’ll make them want me.

I’ll make them want me. I’ll be the best damn Magician this world has ever seen- Chosen One be damned.

Oh. I guess that’s why L is a threat.

What if he beats me?

No. I won’t let that happen. That’s why I need him gone. Dead. Speechless. Just! Just out of the way. That’s what I need. I can’t let him get top of the class. I refuse. I absolutely fucking reject that. No way.

I’m the most powerful. I’ll win. I know it.

Fuck you, L. I will not have anybody take this seat from me and you’re the only one capable of it.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PLS GIVE ME VALIDATION AND THOUGHTS OKAY??  
> I WANT TO KEEP WRITING THIS BUT ONLY IF THERE IS A DEMAND FOR IT CAUSE BRAIN IS SMALL.  
> Also, yes, Chapter 3 of Blurred lines is on the way- okay?


End file.
